Wednesday
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: 1xR. AU. Wednesday: the day, the only day in fact, we crossed paths. Face to face. No reason for me to stress out why, exactly, I’m hiding behind this newspaper. “I was just wondering if you were up to having sex... with me.”


**Wednesday **  
By Andrea  
Rated M  
Romance / Humor  
_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

**Author's Notes: **Hello, everyone! I finally, finally finished this little one-shot I started like two months ago. I never finished it until a couple of nights ago. Basically, this is the second lemon I've written to fill my smut quota, you know, since I apparently owe Rose GOOD smut (for reasons I don't know of).

**Warnings: **Smut, major ooc on Heero's side. But hey, this is an AU, so I can basically do whatever I want with the story. The perks of being the author. Oh, yeah.

ALSO! To follow with 'no sex' policy, this little thingy has been chopped. If you wish to read the full version, go to The

**Dedication:** To Rose, of course, because I owe her so many smuts, it's not even funny. Should I also count my two CoL's pledges? Because then, that would make 4 lemons in total.

**Special thanks:** To Mellie-Mellie for proofreading this for me! Wai wai! You're a doll!

Now, enjoy and review!

-

-

-

Most people would say I'm crazy. Sadly, I would have to agree. Stark-raving mad, more like it. Here I am, it's the middle of the day, a workday, and not just any day, but a Wednesday, sitting by myself, in the midst of a bustling downtown coffee shop… hiding behind a newspaper. Yes. But first let me tell you why Wednesday and my utter dislike for those crappy little days: It's the middle of the week: you've been through Monday's insomnia, down Tuesday's hectic catching-up on pendings you should've gone through on Monday but were too tired and lazy to do. Smack in the forehead comes Wednesday, only to still struggle through Thursday's 'man-when-is-the-week-gonna-be over!' fiasco till finally you land on Friday's blessed closure.

Wednesday; the day when the coffee shop was at its most crowded stage, especially during lunch break. It was something short on luck that I managed to land a seat… and by a window!

Wednesday… Also the day, the only day in fact, we crossed paths. Face to face.

No reason for me to stress out why, exactly, I'm hiding behind this newspaper.

Now, some part of me argues my other half that I enjoy these little chitchats, more like spars, of ours. I mean, if I took the day off from work, shouldn't I be blissfully hiding in my apartment, ducking under sheets, sleeping my day away? But no, no, no, no. Here I was, dressed in comfy jeans, white tank top, and wearing my trusty boots—hiding behind a newspaper.

And I felt it, then, like a beacon of light aiming annoyingly at the back of my head, as if trying to discern what color underwear I was wearing that day. And, to be downright truthful, I'm more than a hundred percent sure he's thought about it. And I'm being shy when I say this. I've seen the look in his eyes, that mischievous glint and that obnoxious, yet oh-so-hot quirk of his very lush, kissable lips. Even those damn dimples mock me as they take pleasure in my restlessness.

He's standing in line on his way to the counter with three to four women in front of him. I try not to grate my teeth watching him flirt with anything with boobs in a hundred mile radius.

Okay, so what if I had the hots for him? I mean, I was only human, right? It was only natural for any heterosexual female to be attracted to such a fine male specimen like him. Oh, yes, it was only natural. Chemistry has a very wicked way of working, of this I'm sure.

Even his own two sisters, with whom I was very well acquainted, had no qualms agreeing that their older brother was hot. They had fought long and hard, betting the stakes which girl, out of the bunch, he would take home as his new 'pendant'. Show-off, the stupid bastard.

And yes, they had warned me, long and exhaustingly so. I knew I was just another pendant on the long silver string, but man, wouldn't it be glorious to actually become one of those? I'd be more than happy to jump and dance the jig with him if I hadn't such dignity holding me back. Well, that sounded better than saying I was utterly lacking balls. And believe me when I say I meant it in the most metaphorical sense. This girl was not borne with that nifty thing people call a backbone.

Too shy, too quiet, too studious… I had all the too's guys back in college detested. Yes, they said I was pretty and stuff… But totally lacking in the personality aspect. I would disagree, but alas, I don't.

Call me weird, if you will.

"I knew you were weird, but if you need me to confirm it, I'd be happy to oblige."

And with that, he flopped down in the empty chair beside me, coffee cup in one hand and a chocolate-glazed doughnut in the other. I realized then that I must've been talking out loud; I wonder how much had I actually said and how much he actually had heard.

I guess my face must have shown something he found utterly amusing, because in the next moment, he burst out in a fit of sexy chuckles, deep and husky and all toe-curling.

"What is it that you find so amusing, huh?"

"Nothing much." He shrugged nonchalantly, munching happily on his last bite of pastry. "I was just wondering if you were up for having sex... with me." He added saucily.

A few weeks ago, I would have spluttered indignantly, pretending to be outrageously insulted by such a question. Now, it had become his customary greeting. A greeting I took graciously and with as much poise as I could muster. "I don't know why you still bother asking, Heero. The answer is still 'no'."

He shrugged again, looking me up and down with that predatory blue gaze of his. "I will not stop until you say 'yes', even if it takes me a lifetime. You'd still be as hot fifty years from now, so… no, it's not a bother. It's a mission."

I quirked my brow at that. This one was new. "Huh. Well, when you put it that way…"

He leaned forward in his seat, the predatory look turning lascivious in a second. "Yes?"

I pretended to think the question for a moment or two, artfully tapping my index finger against my chin. "No."

"I'm always up for a challenge, Relena."

"Well then, so am I."

Snorting out a small chuckle, he leaned back into his seat, plucking the forgotten newspaper from my hands and folding it neatly. He cast it aside without a second thought.

Well, it wasn't like I was actually reading it. Decoy artillery neutralized. Damn, next time: bring an IPod.

"I heard an interesting tidbit this morning—an interesting, quite shocking rumor about you."

I knew this would surface eventually. I had been actually wondering in the back of my head if his sisters had really made any 'comment' to their brother about the issue.

Mission plan: Play dumb.

"And what kind of interesting tidbit would that be?"

Bringing the Styrofoam cup to his lips, he sent me a calculating stare over the plastic lid. "You forgot to mention you were engaged."

Jackpot! Ding, ding, ding! We've got a winner! Hail those who prevail! Halleluiah, sisters! I was so close to singing all this aloud, instead I settled for a beaming smile that quite gratefully, came naturally to me.

I cleared my throat, still smiling. "Well, I didn't know it was any of your business to know the going-ons of my life."

He consented with a curt nod of his head, yet his smile had not vanished, instead it looked even more predatory.

Had I somehow miscalculated?

Damn! But this man was unshakeable.

"So, what are you up to today?"

Automatically, I grew nervous. Normally, on any other Wednesday, I would say I was heading back to work and that 'oh, gee! Look at the time! Break's over! Bye, bye!' But now, a new entire issue had developed courtesy of my oh-so-brilliant idea of taking the day off.

Wednesdays were just not my day.

"I—" Well, what was I to say? Really? "I'm going to… the Bridal House." Yes, that was more like it.

He, damn his soul, proved me wrong. "Oh, really? So, you're ditching my sisters to go dress hunting by yourself? That's not a very nice thing to do given that they're oh-so-excited about it."

Dress-hunting? Well… what else was there to do at a bridal shop? They only sold dresses and accessories and… "Oh, but I'm buying—" My face burned up in an instant. Relena, you shy, modest dolt! Grow your balls now and have a go! "—my wedding night… lingerie."

His grin, if possible, seemed only to widen; his eyes narrowing in reaction. I suddenly became even more aware of the way his body seemed to move almost flawlessly; his dark blue shirt and black dress pants tightening as he stood before me suddenly, his imperative height rendering me speechless.

"Say no more, then!" He grabbed onto my hand and hauled me up from my seat in one swift pull. "This is the perfect job for a neutral guy. I mean," To my surprise, he started leading me to the front doors of the shop, and still, I had no reaction. "Who else better than a man to tell you what –men- like? It's perfect."

Perhaps it was the words, or the way my hand fit in his much larger one, or perhaps it was the sexy, almost undetectable undertone in his voice, but something ¡n his sentence made me react.

"What? No!"

Okay, somewhat react. I rest my case.

I, sanely, pulled my hand from his grasp, rubbing it surreptitiously to rid the traces of his intoxicating warmth.

"Relena, come on." He smiled softly, this smile so different from all the others. Perhaps he was being innocent and I too insane? Could be? No, I didn't think so. I was in my complete right to feel edgy and suspecting. "You didn't take my offer to have sex with me, not that it's still not standing—but at least let me do this for you." He smiled and then added in a saccharine voice, "Please?"

Like I've said before, I'm, naturally, a red-blooded female. How could I say 'no' to that?

"Fine." Act grumpy; no need for the man to suffer of an even larger ego.

We walked—well actually, I stomped my way with him gliding quite elegantly beside me for a few blocks until we hit Vera Wang's Bridal House Limited. Classy, chic, sophisticated and every other awe-inspiring word I wanted to be related to –my- wedding. I wanted to cackle insanely at the absurdity of that particular notion.

I hadn't even stepped properly into the store when he grabbed something off a nearby rack and pulled me to the dressing stalls. The shop, logically, was almost deserted given that it was, indeed, the middle of the day on a Wednesday. Two clients, one salesclerk and one cashier couldn't possibly be enough to calm my ever-growing fidgeting.

I found myself standing inside the dressing room; it was so large one could basically lay down on the floor at length and still have enough space for one or two chairs.

Almost dreadfully, I looked down at the soft material in my trembling hands; god, why was I so nervous! White silk… it was all I could see. An ivory teddy with matching panties and a silk robe that would, from its looks, barely reach my thighs.

I could sense him moving about outside. The man was insufferable. Why couldn't he take 'no' for an answer and leave me the hell alone?

He did have a nice eye for these things, that's for sure. And a knack for knowing ones size. The thing fit me like a glove, and although it restricted my breathing a bit, it was beautiful and sexy; exactly how I would like to look on my wedding night.

At once, a shiver ran through my back and arms.

"Well?"

As if. "Well, what? It fits, moving on." Only I in my most absurd of moments would actually believe he would let it go.

"It fits; well, let me see? You need a critical eye to give you the 'go'."

There was a mocking lilt to the deep timbres of his voice, and I could practically see that daredevil grin smoothed over his perfectly kissable lips.

Faintly, I heard him shift again. "Oh, come on, Relena. There's no need to be shy. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

_Too mild, too shy… too 'blah'._

I flung the thin white door open, not bothering to pose as I faced him. Shock and almost fear left me feeling cold and almost numb; or else I would have cherished the way his stupid grin froze on his lips until it slowly dropped, leaving him looking utterly, ridiculously gaga. Stupid Goosebumps.

His sudden movement, however slow and hesitant, made me start, and at once I stepped back into the room, ready to slam the door closed when the toe of his black leather shoe wedged itself between the wood and the frame, preventing me from escaping his feral stare. We stood there for a while, his breathing harsh, heavy, colliding against mine through the long, horizontal slits on the white door. It was as if we'd run dozens of miles without rest, and it took me a moment or two to acknowledge the presence of his hand covering mine as it held the edge of the door in a white-knuckled grasp.

The shot of adrenaline hit my veins in a surge of power and pleasure no words could ever properly describe, making my legs go queasy, as if they had suddenly metamorphosed into unsubstantial goo, weak and wobbly and utterly hazardous to my sanity.

It didn't take much effort for him to push the door open, and once his tall figure invaded the suddenly small dressing room, it took all I had in me not to coward away.

"What do you think?" I sounded breathless, practically gasping for air like a runaway cow. I let him look, and by the heavens, I couldn't make out the expression in his face. He was frowning and that wasn't good. "Well?"

Adding an extra shiver to my already trembling body, I did a slow twirl so he could fully see the ensemble. When I came back around to face him, his lips were lightly parted as if he was trouble breathing through his nose alone, and his eyes were so downcast I could barely see the stormy irises.

"Do that again." He breathed out, his hands were hanging in tight fists at his sides, and there was a visible tick in his jaw that made his entire face seem even more severe.

"Do what?" I swear the cold was starting to seep into my bones, and his cold look was helping.

Lifting a finger, he made a motion for me to repeat my twirl; I supposed hand signs were more appropriate seeing as his lockjaw was apparently preventing his speech. "What for?" But even as I said this, I was already doing as he'd asked.

His arm around my waist prevented me from completely turning around, seconds before I felt the entire length of his body pressing against my back. This was pure torture!

"I think", he started slowly, his lips moving against my almost bare shoulder, touching but not quite kissing. "I like the way it looks on you. Or rather… the way you look in it." His tongue touched a spot behind my ear, making my legs tremble precariously as they gave way and I collapsed against his hard, yet so very hot bod.

I was breathless already, but not too far gone not to notice he was also having trouble working air into his lungs. Puffs of air tickled my ear, making me shiver with the delicious tremors it caused. "What are you doing?"

Dumb question, that one, even if I do say so myself.

Chuckling huskily in my ear, his hands crept up from their low position on my waist to high on my sides, right where his index fingers graced the underside of my breasts. "Something I've been longing to do ever since I first laid eyes on you."

And then his hands were on me and I lost myself. And no, the thought of stopping him never even crossed my mind.

Kissing my right temple once I lolled my head back to rest on his shoulder, I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I turned around in the cradle of his arms, taking pride in his look of surprise, before reaching up to stand on my toes and press my lips hard against his.

I didn't wait for an invite; I don't think I was capable of patiently waiting for one, so I simply thrust my tongue inside his mouth, sliding it against his and then up to tickle the ceiling of his mouth.

Without a hitch in time, I dimly remember him pushing me further into the room, locking the door behind him and hefting me up on a low counter, pushing purposefully between my slightly spread legs.

He moaned into my neck, pushing the silk robe off my shoulders and then moving his head down to bite, not quite so tenderly, on my shoulder. I wrapped my legs around his middle, pulling him tighter into my embrace, as if such a feat were even possible.

Slipping the thin straps off my shoulders, he continued to trail lazy kisses along my collarbones, then moving lower to boldly lay wet kisses over the tops of my breasts and then further dipping to trail his tongue between them. His hand, along the way, had crept up to massage them; now and again taking the nipple between two fingers and rolling them, making me bite my lip to keep my moans in.

God, it was so hard. Whichever way you want to take that comment, it was hard.

What must I look like, writhing wantonly as I watched him work the laces at the front of my teddy, entranced by the quick works of his amazingly sexy hands? Within seconds I was bare to his view, only clad in barely there underwear.

His eyes shifted from my breasts to my face, back and forth several times before I snapped, fighting the urge to cover myself. "Don't act like such a virgin; it's not like it's the first time you've ever seen breasts."

Narrowing his eyes somewhat, a grin spread across his full lips. "Don't get so cocky; it's not like they're the best I've ever seen."

And at once, as if realizing what he'd just said, his eyes widened. I guess the obvious shock on my face must have done something for he started to stutter apologies, but I was already pushing him back and jumping off the counter, looking around for my discarded clothes.

"Relena, wait!" He reached out to grab my arm, but I pulled it out of his grasp.

"Let go of me, you jerk." I pulled my tank top haphazardly on, not bothering to put on my bra, but just as I was reaching down for my jeans, his hand shot out again and pulled me tight against the side wall, pinning me steadfast with the weight of his very masculine body. "I said let go—"

On any other occasion, I would have been embarrassed by the lengthy and equally breathless moan that left my lips, but the pressure of his fingers on me was too delicious a torture to bother with trivial things like decency and decorum. I gripped his shoulders tightly, trying to find some sort of reprieve, and really not giving a damn if I left bruises on his skin or not.

He stroked through both layers of underwear I wore, and I could feel how soaked through they were. My knees were trembling with my effort to stay upright, and more and more the pressure I held on his shoulders increased, but he never complained, instead doubling his efforts with long strokes and well-aimed pinches.

Already I could feel the fire coiling inside my stomach, climbing all the way up to my throat, forcing against my clenched teeth. I wanted to scream so badly. I could hear faraway voices coming from outside our little changing room, and the excitement it shot through my already hypersensitive body was much more than I could handle, and I had to grab his head and force his lips on mine so I could voice my release without the risk of everyone down the block overhearing. It was so powerful that once I was done, all I could do was stand there, trying to catch my breath, fighting gravity and exhaustion.

Without much thought, apparently too far gone, I began the unbearable… okay, okay… the long awaited task of undoing his shirt. After revealing a chest far too perfect—skin tanned to a delicious bronze, over amazingly well-defined muscles—, I moved down to work on his belt and pants, half expecting to see my hands fumble with nervousness, but quite on the contrary, they seemed very self-assured to me.

Before I could even fully indulge in the sight of Heero Yuy in only his almost skin-tight, black boxer briefs, he had hefted me up against the wall and ripped both my panties in one swift, mighty pull, forever ruining them.

Too shocked to put my priorities straight, I apparently didn't mind being completely naked in front of the man I most detested… Right. Instead, I went for the first thing that came to mind. "Hey! Now I'll have to pay fo—" Not that I got very far, mind you.

"Shut up—I'll buy you the entire store, if you want… Just shut—" But the last word was lost when his lips collided with mine in a ferocious kiss, full of urgent, fiery passion.

He started wiggling out of his underwear, but I was too distracted by the deliciousness of his supple lips drinking me whole, alternating between sucking my lower lip into his mouth, and running his tongue up the middle of my upper lip, before delving inside once again. However, the feeling of his naked shaft against me startled me, pulling back from his kiss to stare breathlessly into his eyes.

I started shaking my head before I could even form a proper thought. "Heero… we shouldn't…"

His blue eyes narrowed slightly, his beautiful lips thinning into a tense line. "And why the hell not?"

Was he upset?... Well, duh, Relena! Of course the man was upset! He's up there proud like a waving flag on the Fourth of July and you're denying him the fireworks!

"Well, because we're in a goddamn public place in the middle of the fucking day and—"

"And what?" He barked, looking directly into my eyes, apparently not minding that he was unconsciously deliciously against me.

I suppressed a shudder. "And I'm engaged!"

It all happened so fast; his eyes flared up as his right hand left my thigh to grab the back of my head and neck in a fierce grip, pulling my face up to his. "You're mine. You've always been mine, Relena; I'm tired of playing this back and forth, we've been dancing around this for years… and I can't take it anymore."

The bastard didn't even give me time to fully process his words, taking advantage of my shocked silence. His thrust told me everything his words had failed to convey, and I was only left to indulge in the magnificent feelings he was stirring in me, his head on my shoulder, his scent around me, his hair tickling my cheek, his lips on my skin…

His motions were getting erratic, but the feelings were too intense—plus I wasn't even keeping pace anyway.

"Marry me…" He breathed, sucking my earlobe between his lips, shooting delicious tremors through my nerve ends.

I moaned loudly, his ministrations managing to completely scatter my thoughts. "Are you… crazy?"

Chuckling huskily, he nodded against my shoulder. "Very."

Picking up his pace, he pulled me up a little, seeing as I was slipping down the wall. I tightened my legs around his hips for better balance. "I knew it… I can't marry you…"

He grunted, or maybe it was a snort? "Don't tell me it's because… of the imaginary fiancé?"

How did he…? Ugh…

He laughed. "I knew all along, babe."

"Bastard."

"My parents were—pretty much married--" He stopped when a moan left his lips without warning, and he ducked his head to my breast, as if trying to mute his sounds against my skin. "How about a date?" He asked after a moment.

How could he form completely coherent questions, let alone follow a conversation while being in the throes of mind-blowing sex? I couldn't even think straight!

He thrust a little more forcefully than before, and the reaction was amazing. I could already feel the burning sensation start to swirl inside my stomach, and all I wanted was to shut him up and concentrate on more important things… Like getting me to— he stopped.

He stopped?

…

He did!

"Why did—"

"Say yes. One date. That's all I'm asking." He was beyond being out of breath, he was practically panting; sweat beading on his shoulders and chest.

He thrust once, hard and swiftly, as if trying to prompt me into an answer.

Hell, I didn't even need the prompting, though I did enjoy his method. "Yes."

His smile was brilliant, pronouncing his dimples and making his eyes dance. The man was gorgeous, period.

"This is going to be fun… I don't think either one of us has ever done this before."

The touch of his hand on my breast was distracting me, and all I could think was of him still sealed tightly within me, full and throbbing. "Done what?"

He laughed once more before resuming his pace, his rhythm steadier and stronger than before. "Having sex before the first date. Does this mean we can have sex on our first date, too?"

"Just shut up and do me."

"Gladly, ma'am."

**The End.**


End file.
